Distractions
by CreepyKeyla
Summary: A young cadet abroad the Starship Enterprise is plagued by the crush she has on Captain Kirk, and needs to find a way to conquer her distraction. KirkxOC smutty drabble, oneshot.


***This was written at the request of my best friend... I've never written Star Trek fanfiction before so forgive me if this isn't the standard you all have come to expect from my other fics =P. **

**For the record, I purposefully left the OC in this oneshot nameless and relatively vague in her description, similar to what I did with my Professor Bowie fics. I figured you all could fill in the blanks, so to speak ; ). Enjoy!***

* * *

The young cadet sighed wearily as she stumbled into her quarters. Training had been hell today. She knew that she should have been absolutely ecstatic to be serving on the starship Enterprise, and that having the opportunity to work with one of the youngest and most successful Starfleet captains in history was something many people would give their right arm for. It was just that Captain Kirk made her so damn _nervous_. Every time he came by to watch their training (which was often) she started tripping over her translations or her navigational work (she specialized in linguistics, but Starfleet gave basic training in nearly all fields so that any cadet can be useful in an emergency). And never mind when he was there during their target practice on the lower decks… she was a crack shot, but knowing that the Captain was watching her made her aim so bad that the other cadets began ducking for cover whenever he appeared. Their constant teasing over her "crush" on the captain made her seriously consider stunning them more than once.

He just… intimidated her, which was an emotion that she wasn't used to having. Kirk had this natural confidence about him that made everyone listen to whatever he had to say, and it was his instincts that been the main factor in Starfleet's defeat of the crazy Romulan Nero.

But it was more than just that. Kirk was _really_ attractive, and it was clear that he knew it. More than once he had caught her watching him, and all it took was a quick wink or the twist of his smirk to set her cheeks aflame. She was a Starfleet cadet, damn it! She planned on running her own ship one day. She didn't have time for these ridiculous feelings.

With another sigh she slipped out of her uniform, grabbed her toiletries and her towel, and walked down the hall to the showers. The shower room was entirely devoid of inhabitants, an unusual occurrence. Everyone else was likely on duty, snagging a bite to eat over at the mess, or sleeping. Truthfully, she didn't mind the isolation. She needed a little quiet time to think.

After carefully hanging her towel on the hooks provided on the side wall, she engaged the timer on the faucet and set the water at as high of a temperature as she could comfortably withstand (all of the showers were timed on starships, since they could only carry a finite amount of water on board. It was recycled and purified on the ship, true, but water was used for many other purposes other than hygiene).

She rested her head against the wall as the hot water pounded down on her skin, working away the tension that she carried in her neck and shoulder blades. She watched the water drip down her long dark hair and tried to figure out a way to get over this complex she had about the captain. She couldn't have something like that interfering with her work… she couldn't allow herself to keep getting lost in her idiotic fantasies of the two of them working an important mission together, or possibly being on shore leave back on Earth at the same time…

The shower didn't last nearly long enough. The water shut off and she still didn't feel any more relaxed. She grumbled a few choice curses to herself as she grabbed her towel from its hook, drying her hair so furiously that she was surprised she didn't rip any of it out. She didn't want to have to request to work on another ship, but maybe she was going to be forced to. Being on the Enterprise would be the greatest boost to her career, but she wasn't going to make it anywhere if she failed every one of her evaluations due to her distractions.

"Maybe I should just fuck him and get it over with," she muttered to herself sarcastically. "Then I could finally get some sleep."

"I'm sorry, who are you planning on fucking?"

The cadet jumped about a foot in the air and- to her eternal embarrassment- even gave a high-pitched shriek of surprise. She whipped around, scrambling to wrap her towel around her bare form.

"C-C-Captain!" she stuttered, her cheeks flushing a brilliant red. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to hit the showers. Spock and Uhura are… ah, _using_ the officer's showers are the moment, so I decided to head down here." He arched an eyebrow as his eyes swept over her body, poorly concealed by her towel. "I didn't know that anyone else was in here."

He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed as he observed her. He wasn't wearing his normal captain's uniform… just pants and a white sleeveless undershirt. She blushed even more furiously when she saw how cut Kirk was… she followed the contours of his strong biceps and chest without realizing she was doing it, only coming back to reality when he chuckled.

"You didn't answer my question, you know. That could be taken as insubordination."

The cadet's eyes widened. "I… I was… nobody. I wasn't talking about anybody."

He smirked and straightened, taking a few casual steps towards her. "Lying to a superior officer? Now that _definitely_ sounds like a punishable offense to me. Don't you agree?"

"I'm not lying!"

"I would almost agree with you, you're so horrible at it."

"I…" she took a deep breath and stood straight, steeling herself and staring Kirk in the eye. "Is there a particular reason why we are having this conversation right now, sir?"

"From what I've heard, you're one of the more promising young cadets here on the Enterprise," Kirk said, clasping his hands around his back and circling her slowly. "All of your instructors assure me of your hard work and your skill in your field. Translations, right?"

"Linguistics, sir. With a focus in xenolinguistics."

Kirk nodded, coming to a stop a couple of feet in front of her. "But the problem is, is that I've noticed you're often flustered and distracted during training, which causes you to make mistakes. If you're going to be serving on the Enterprise then I can't afford to have you messing up all the time. Care to enlighten me on what's wrong?"

"I…" Was this really happening? Why on earth was Kirk interrogating her in a shower hall, when she was wearing nothing but a towel? There had to be some sort of statue or regulation against that kind of officer-cadet interaction somewhere, but for the life of her she couldn't recall what it might be.

"Don't tell me… it's not _me_, is it?" He smirked again and cocked his head, and when the cadet frantically shook her head he took another step closer to her, so that only a couple of inches separated them. "Surely _I'm_ not the one distracting you, right?"

She shook her head. "No. No, it's got nothing to do with you."

"What did I tell you about lying, cadet? Do it again and I'm not beyond using corporal punishment. I'll take you over my knee if I have to."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "You wouldn't!"

"I think you're underestimating me, cadet." He moved closer, forcing her to back up into the wall. She could feel herself trembling, and was trying with all her power not to.

"Captain, this is not appropriate conduct," she said, barely able to get the words past her lips. He was so close to her now that her breasts touched his chest with every breath.

"Don't worry so much about 'appropriate conduct,'" Kirk said, one hand on the wall by her head and the other idly toying with the edge of her towel. She could feel his breath against her lips when he spoke. "Playing by the rules isn't how I came to be captain, after all."

He kissed her then, before she could respond. It was soft at first, a sort of test to gauge her response. She couldn't help it; as soon as his full lips pressed against hers she gasped and immediately tangled her hands in his hair, her body overriding any sort of rational thought. Kirk took advantage of her reaction, slipping his tongue in to brush against the roof of her mouth before tracing the shape of her bottom lip. He kissed her just like she imagined he would: forceful and possessive. His hands traveled all over her body: squeezing her ass and toying with her breasts, and even brushing past the juncture of her thighs. When she finally had to pull away to catch her breath he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her towel came loose and fell to the floor, and Kirk turned his attention to her newly bared skin, kissing his way from her throat down to her breasts. She bit her lip as she tried to contain herself, but was unable to hold back a moan when Kirk's tongue swirled around her nipple, followed by his lips. _How is he DOING that?_

Then he brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her passionately before pausing to pull his shirt over his head. She removed her hands from his hair to explore the muscles of his back, digging her nails into his skin when he ground his hips against hers.

"With… all due respect, Captain," she gasped, her breath coming in shallow bursts. "Just _do_ it already!"

Kirk chuckled. "Aye aye." Then in one single motion he somehow managed to drop his pants, adjust her position against him, and enter her.

She cried out as he thrust into her, waves of pleasure radiating through her body and making her tremble so violently that it was almost too hard for her to hold on. She had hoped that he was gifted, but hadn't imagined that he would be _this_ well-endowed. He filled her totally, and kept an almost ruthless pace that made it impossible for her to think. It wasn't long before she could feel her orgasm building; she could hear her own moans and cries of pleasure echoing off of the walls, but was powerless to silence herself.

"Captain… Captain.. CAPTAIN!" she screamed, every muscle in her body tightening as she rocketed over the edge into her climax. He followed soon after, thrusting deep into her and shuddering as he achieved his own orgasm.

For a second they stood there motionless as they caught their breath and recovered from the aftermath of their tryst. After a few moments they were able to collect themselves, and Kirk pulled his clothes back on as the cadet picked her towel up from the floor and wrapped it back around herself.

"I'll expect to see an improvement in your performance tomorrow," Kirk said, grinning a little at her still-stunned expression. "But if you find yourself getting… distracted again, you know where to find me."

Then, with a wink, he turned and exited the room, whistling a little tune to himself as he did so.

There was one thing that the cadet was certain of now… after that, there was no way in _hell_ that was she requesting to be transferred off of the Enterprise.


End file.
